destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Halliwell/List of Appearances
These are the episodes that Chris Halliwell has appeared. Season 1 * Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again...Again * The New Face of The Charmed Ones * Both Sides of the Amulet * Twins Troubles * Love And Other Cupid´s Disasters * Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign * The History of Prudence Halliwell * Some Shocked Witches * Aunty Dearest * Sex and San Francisco´s Little Girls * Little Monster Turns Big * Bite or Get Bitten * When Two Make You Feel Confused * Take My Soul Away * Point of no Return... For Now * Pruemageddon * P3 Means... * The Inspector Is Back * The L Word * Witch Hunter * The Wicked Day - Part I *The Wicked Day - Part II Season 2 * The Devil You (Don´t) Know * The Worries of an Angel * No Rest For The Phoenix * The Witch From Another Time * Sickness From Hell * Teenagers Mitchell * The Song of The Phoenix * Phoenix is Coming * A Nightmare on Prescott Street * The Return of The Source * Leah´s Fall * Roaring Twenties * Saving Inspector Junior * Sin City * Final Fling Before the Ring * A Thousand Years * Dating the Devil * Shadows are Coming * The Witches Game * Genesis * The Heart Brings You Back * My Sister's Keeper Season 3 * Like a Phoenix, I Rise * Evil Becomes Her * My Inner Whitelighter * Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! * As Dark as Jarves * Halloweentown * Legacy of the Father * What Hurts the Most * Lost Girls * From This Forgotten Prison * Stand by You * Darkness is Here * Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die * Blood to Blood, Return to Me * Raising Hell * Fallen Angels * Heart of Darkness * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Out of Light, Into the Darkness * Life Goes On Season 4 * All Halliwells Gathered Together * Whitelighters Beware * Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed * Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story * The Evil Eye * The Silence of The Order * A Little Ruby of Me * Stormy Leather * Secrets & Witches * A Tale of Two Melindas * Broken Ties * And So, We Meet at Last * Truly Charmed * Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve * Oracle's Whisper * A Discovery of Witches * Days of a Past Dark Future * Show of Horrors, Part I * Show of Horrors, Part II * Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen * The Tales of Red and White * What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart * Unbreakable Promises * A Charming Sacrifice * Family Matters Season 5 * A Whole New World * Dangerous Alliances Gallery Here you can view the images of episodes where 'Chris Halliwell' is featured. Poster 1x01.jpg|From left to right, Chris is sixth.|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes Again... Again Poster 1x11.jpg|From left to right, Chris is third.|link=Little Monster Turns Big Poster 1x18.jpg|From left to right, Chris is second.|link=The Inspector Is Back Poster 1x22.png|From left to right, Chris is fourth.|link=The Wicked Day - Part II Poster 2x01.png|From left to right, Chris is third.|link=The Devil You (Don´t) Know Poster 2x03.png|From left to right, Chris is fourth.|link=No Rest For The Phoenix Poster 2x04.png|From left to right, Chris is fourth.|link=The Witch From Another Time Poster 2x06.png|From left to right, Chris is first.|link=Phoenix is Coming Poster 2x11.png|From left to right, Chris is fourth.|link=Leah´s Fall Poster 3x04.png|From left to right, Chris is first.|link=Whatever You Do, Don't. Turn. Dark! Poster 3x14.png|From left to right, Chris is fifth.|link=Blood to Blood, Return to Me Poster 3x22.png|From left to right, Chris is third.|link=Life Goes On Poster 4x01.png|From left to right, Chris is second.|link=All Halliwells Gathered Together Poster 4x04.png|From left to right, Chris is first.|link=Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story Poster 4x06.png|From left to right, Chris is first.|link=The Silence of The Order Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Character Appearances